Thousand Years
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Será que Zeus consegue fazer ver Hera o quanto a ama? Com as música "Thousand Years" de Christina Perri.


**A Thousand Years**

**Hera & Zeus**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"**A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

O dia amanhecia triste, sem vida, ninguém no Olimpo parecia feliz com o que tinha acontecido, todos estavam tristes, cabisbaixos, desiludidos, e no caso de Afrodite chegava a depressão.

Ninguém esperava que aquilo acontece-se, mas também, visto bem as coisas, não era surpresa nenhuma. Hera e Zeus iriam separar-se, de mútuo acordo. A tristeza não parava por ali. Hera anunciará que iria sair dali, iria viver numa ilha qualquer que ninguém sequer se deu ao trabalho de saber o nome, mas era bem longe.

Heart beats fast

(Os corações batem depressa)  
Colors and promises

(Cores e promessas)  
How to be brave

(Como ser corajoso)  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

(Como posso amar se tenho medo de me apaixonar)  
But watching you stand alone

(Mas vejo-te ali sozinho)  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

(E todas as minha dúvidas desaparecem do nada)

One step closer

(Um passo mais perto)

Era naquela manhã que iriam oficializar tudo, tornar tudo real. Hera iria embora e Zeus seria livre novamente, não que ele alguma vez estivesse estado preso, porque sempre fez vida de solteiro. Sim, a culpa era toda dele, dele e da mania de fazer o quisesse. Ela sofrerá durante tanto tempo e tão profundamente, aguentará tanto e ele nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de parar, de reparar nos olhos dela, inchados e vermelhos, fora sempre ele. Egoísta.

Ele levantará cedo, muito cedo, na verdade nem sequer dormiu. A cabeça andava a roda, como… A pergunta rodava na sua cabeça, como é que ele a tinha perdido. A verdade é como os mortais dizem, só se dá valor ao que se têm quando se perde. E ele tinha batido bem fundo desta vez. Como ele concordou com ela, a verdade é que ele nunca a quis ver sofrer e vê-la daquela maneira, tão frágil, tão doente, tão triste, ele teve de concordar com o que ela pedia, ele tinha de a deixar ir, para ela ser feliz. Mas ele estava miserável, amargurado.

I have died every day waiting for you

(Eu morri todos os dias a tua espera)  
Darling don't be afraid

(Amor, não tenhas medo)  
I have loved you for a thousand years

(Eu amei-te durante mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(E irei te amar por mais mil)

Zeus estava tão absorvido em pensamentos, que nem sequer ouviu a porta dele abrir-se. Ela também não estava feliz, não estava nada, aquele dia… ela pensou que ele nunca existisse, ela nem queria acreditar quando acordou e uma enorme dor apoderou-se do seu peito. Ela sempre pensou que sentisse pelo menos alívio, uma réstia de descanso. Mas nada, aquilo que ela sentia era apenas tristeza. Uma pesada e forte onda de tristeza que a atingia e fazia quer gritar, mas ela manteve em silêncio, como sempre fazia.

"Zeus, desculpa-me mas temos de ir." Disse ela tentando conter as lágrimas que teimava em sair dos seus olhos.

Ela olhava o chão, evitando olhar nos olhos dele porque sabia que se iria perder novamente, mais uma vez ele ia perder-se e quer ficar, mas não podia, por mais que o amasse ela sabia que não podia mais. Não podia mais suportar a dor que sentia de cada vez que ele a traía, não era justo.

"Hera. Eu sei que tu não queres isto. Vamos desistir de tudo isto!" Ele implorou "Por favor Hera"

"É o melhor para nós, Zeus" Ela disse em tom baixo, já não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas. "Não há mais nada a fazer, não fomos feitos para estar juntos."

"Mas eu amo-te" Disse ele desesperado, tocando o seu rosto "Eu amo-te tanto Hera, e eu sei que tu também me amas…"

"Eu amo." Disse ela olhando nos olhos dele pela primeira vez em dias "Mas eu não aguento mais a dor, e Zeus vamos enfrentar as coisas. Tu nunca conseguirás ser-me fiel. E eu vou continuar a sentir dor."

Time stands still

(O tempo permanence parado)  
Beauty in all she is

(A beleza como é)  
I will be brave

(E serei corajosa)  
I will not let anything take away

(E não vou deixar que nada se vá embora)  
What's standing in front of me

(E o que esta a minha frente)  
Every breath

(Cada respirar)  
Every hour has come to this

(Todas as horas vieram para isto)

One step closer

(Um passo mais perto)

"Hera, por favor." Ele desesperava, mas entendeu que não tinha grandes oportunidades, apenas faltava jogar uma última carta. "Um último beijo. Por favor"

Ela não disse nada, mas não o impediu de tocar a sua cintura, e de tocar o seu cabelo. Ela passou as mãos pelos ombros dele quando ele a trouxe para perto. Fechou os olhos, inspirado o aroma que ele tinha, sempre a fascinará. Sentiu o hálito dele, quente, junto a si, sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus levemente. Ela inclinou-se para a frente delicadamente e quando o sentiu pressionar os lábios dele contra os dela, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios.

O beijo era delicado, com um toque de saudade. Ele tentou mostrar tudo o que sentia a ela através do beijo. Eles nem deram por nada, tudo a volta não era mais nada que o barulho suave do som passando por entre as colunas. Quando o beijo acabou, ele manteve-a junto a si, encostando a testa na dela a sua. Ela também na fez menção de tirar os braços dos ombros dele.

"Eu amo-te tanto" Disse ele "Fica comigo"

"Não posso." Disse ela separando dele com inúmeras lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu faço qualquer coisa Hera, pede-me qualquer coisa, e eu faço, meu amor, mas não te vás embora." Implorou.

"Zeus, não tornes tudo mais difícil" Pediu ela "Não me peças isso."

I have died every day waiting for you

(Eu morri todos os dias a tua espera)  
Darling don't be afraid

(Amor, não tenhas medo)  
I have loved you for a thousand years

(Eu amei-te durante mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(E irei te amar por mais mil)

"Hera, não me amas?"

"Amo-te mais do que me amo a mim, por isso é que estou a fazer isto" Disse ela quando ele a tocou pela cintura.

"Então fica comigo. Esqueças esta história toda do divórcio." Ele pediu "Hera, eu amo-te demais para deixar que isto acabe assim" Ele disse quando ela deixou de tentar segurar as lágrimas e encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e chorou.

"Fica comigo, Hera." Ele pediu novamente "Fica meu amor" Ele pediu outra vez. "Eu amo-te tanto".

"Zeus, se eu ficar, nós vamos discutir outra vez, tu vais te embora outra vez para o mundo dos mortais, e eu vou ficar sozinha outra vez, vou chorar, vou me fechar aqui, e tudo volta outra vez ao início. Não me peças isso."

"Eu não vou mais." Disse ela "Nós podemos discutir, podemos gritar, podemos dizer que nada vale a pena. Mas eu vou continuar aqui, vou amar-te, pedir-te desculpa, vou-te beijar, e nós vamos ser felizes, mas apenas não desistas, não agora."

And all along I believed I would find you

(Eu sempre acreditei que te ia encontrar)  
Time has brought your heart to me

(O tempo trouxe-te ao meu coração)  
I have loved you for a thousand years

(Eu amei-te durante mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(E irie amar-te por mais mil)

One step closer

(Um passo mais perto)  
One step closer  
(Um passo mais perto)

"Zeus, eu não vou aguentar se tu não fores fiel. Tu sabes que é que eu quero, apenas, tudo o resto pode esperar." Ela disse "Eu não quero sofrer mais…"

Ele sorriu, ela estava a dar-lhe uma última oportunidade. Ele beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez. "Perdoa-me por te ter feito chorar. Eu amo-te" Disse ele. Ela sorriu, pela primeira vez em meses.

"Uma última oportunidade" Ela disse quando o sentiu puxar a sua cintura de encontro ao seu corpo "Uma última…"

"Não vou precisar de mais." Disse ele sorrindo.

"Eu amo-te" Ela disse simplesmente e nada o poderia fazer mais feliz.

O sorriso dela era resplendeste, assim que separam do beijo. Ele sorriu para ela, mais uma vez, abraçaram-se como a muito não faziam, deixaram que as respirações normalizassem.

"Amo-te tanto Zeus, que nem sequer consigo ver mais nada" Disse ela com um enorme sorriso "Tanto meu amor"

Ele sorriu, como a muito não fazia e beijou-a.

"Vamos, minha princesa" Ele perguntou quando o beijo terminou "Tenho a certeza que os nossos filhos ficaram felizes pelos pais não se irem separar, não te parece?"

"Em especial a Afrodite." Ela disse preocupada "Ele estava deprimida, chorou a tarde inteira ontem, não tinha consolo."

I have died every day waiting for you

(Eu morri todos os dias a tua espera)  
Darling don't be afraid

(Amor, não tenhas medo)  
I have loved you for a thousand years

(Eu amei-te durante mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(E irei te amar por mais mil)

Zeus riu. Afrodite sempre acreditara no eterno amor, no amor que nunca morre ou desilude. Ela acreditara que tudo podia cair, mas que os pais estariam sempre ali, os dois, apaixonados para sempre. E em certa parte, Zeus queria acreditar que sim, que ela tinha razão, porque numa coisa ela tinha razão, Zeus amaria Hera para sempre.

Entraram no salão de almoço, todos tomavam o pequeno-almoço, ou tentavam. Afrodite estava ainda a chorar, junto a ela Artemisa e Athena tentavam conforta-la, mas sem sucesso.

"Afrodite, os pais vão estar ali sempre os dois para ti"

"Mas não vai ser o mesmo…" Ela chorava, os olhos vermelhos, os lábios inchados, a cara vermelha. "Ele amam-se tanto e eu não posso fazer nada…"

"Não há nada que nós possamos fazer, Afrodite" Disse Ares tentando consola-la, mas sem sucesso.

Hebe também chorava, a mais nova. Chorava bastante. Hefesto e Apolo conversavam com ela, mas a pequena parecia não estar a ouvir ninguém. Todos estavam tristes, e os pais, a entrada da coluna que dava acesso a sala observavam.

"A mãe vai embora, não é?" Hebe perguntou "E nós nunca mais a vamos ver?"

"Não Hebe" Disse Athena olhando-a triste "A mãe vai embora, mas nós vamos sempre vê-la"

"Não é verdade" Disse ela a chorar "Eu sei"

"Eu não minto Hebe" Ela tentou consola-la em vão "A mãe ama-nos ela não nós vai deixar."

"Eu não quero deixar o pai sozinho, mas não quero perder a mãe" Ela dizia chorando mais.

"Ninguém vai a lado nenhum" Disse Zeus quando atraiu a atenção para si e para Hera, que não conseguia esconder o sorriso resplandecente. Hebe limpou as lágrimas e Afrodite também, a paz parecia tomar conta de todos.

"Não vai haver divórcio nenhum?" Hebe perguntou incerta "A mãe não se vai embora?"

"Não Hebe, eu não vou a lado nenhum, nem nós vamos separar" A mãe abraçou-a e as lágrimas de Hebe secaram.

"Pronto Afrodite, podes parar de chorar" Dizia o pai tentando consolá-la. "Não vai haver divórcio nenhum, podes parar de chorar"

Mas ela não parava e Zeus começava a assustar-se.

"Afrodite" A mãe abraçou-a.

"Eu não queria. Nada mamã, pedi tanto as dracmas para te ajudarem o pai a ver que te amava, eu rezei tanto"

And all along I believed I would find you

(Eu sempre acreditei que te ia encontrar)  
Time has brought your heart to me

(O tempo trouxe-te ao meu coração)  
I have loved you for a thousand years

(Eu amei-te durante mil anos)  
I'll love you for a thousand more

(E irie amar-te por mais mil)

"Eu sei querida, eu sei" Ela dizia afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

"Nós ficamos tão feliz que a mãe fique!" Disse Hermes.

"Sim mãe, que nós íamos todos consigo" Disse Ares.

"Ah, deixem o vosso pai!" Disse Zeus sarcástico.

"Eu não te ia deixar papá" Disse Hebe "Eu gosto muito de ti"

Zeus beijou a testa da filha mais nova.

"Eu sei Hebe, o que eu fiz não foi certo, mas eu amo muito a vossa mãe."

"Nós sempre soubemos disso" Disse Athena rindo. "Por isso é que preparamos isto!"

Ela pegou num envelope dourado e entregou-o aos pais.

"Veneza é uma cidade lindíssima" Disse ela "É romântica"

Zeus e Hera trocaram um olhar, mas que ficaria a tratar de tudo no Olimpo.

"Nós ficamos a tomar conta de tudo" Disse Ares "Em conjunto"

"E como é que eu tenho a certeza que quando nós chegarmos o Olimpo está de pé?" Perguntou-lhe o pai.

"Então pai, nós somos responsáveis" Disse ele "E civilizados"

"Então tu Ares, és muito civilizado" Disse Apolo.

"Vê lá se a civilização não tira os olhos e deita aos tubarões" Disse ele entre dentes.

"Ai está o meu problema" Disse Hera "Eu quero-vos inteiros, e não sem olhos"

"Eu deixo os olhos do Sunshine no sítio" Riu Ares enquanto usava o carinhoso apelido que o irmão odiava. "Nós vamos socializar todos, e vamos manter o Olimpo em pé" Disse Ares "Se quiser nós podemos jurar pelo rio Estinge"

"Não precisas Ares, nós confiamos nas tuas intensões." Disse Hera "As férias parecem-me uma boa ideia."

"São uma lua-de-mel. Três meses" Disse Dionísio "Achamos se conseguissem sobreviver a isto, mereciam estar longe de nós e de todos." Disse ele com um sorriso "Três meses sem se preocuparem com nada"

"É óptimo" Disse Zeus "Precisamos de férias de vocês"

"Zeus, não digas isso, ele são nossos filhos" Disse Hera em desagrado, Zeus apenas riu.

Ele riram, todos, enfim o sol brilhava bem alto.

One step closer

(Um passo mais perto)  
One step closer  
(Um passo mais perto)


End file.
